Conventionally, in a vehicle having a clutch for connecting and disconnecting a power transmission path between an engine and a driving wheel, a technology for releasing the clutch while the vehicle travels is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of a vehicle power transmission device for refraining from applying engine brake by releasing an input clutch at time of coasting.